


of family and friends

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: (because they're family even if there's no blood m'kay), Amelia Shepherd: Bisexual Hurricane, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meredith Grey: Just a Disaster, Owen Hunt: Bisexual Disaster, Past Relationship(s), With a little Angst thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: In which Casey is forced to mingle with Owens' friends (all of whom are his boss) and Owen is then forced to mingle with Casey friends (all of whom work for him).





	of family and friends

**Author's Note:**

> look,,,,, I want some goddamn bonding
> 
> no betty & leo in this one, that has a separate fic being planned
> 
> enjoy

“You want me to go to what?” Casey Parker exclaimed to his boyfriend. The same boyfriend who he was pretty sure was losing his mind. 

“It's a small dinner party at Meredith’s and she said I should bring you along,” Owen explained, “There's only going you be like six other people there.”

“Six other people whom I work for Owen!”

“You're fine with Amelia and Teddy,” Owen pointed out.

“You live with them! And you have kids with both of them! I have to be fine with them.”

“Look can you just, can you think about it? It would mean a lot for you to meet my friends when their not in scrubs.”

“Maybe,” Casey muttered.

They ending up going to the damn dinner party, and Casey was freaking the fuck out, because every single goddamn person in that room, was  _ his boss _ .

And as of right now, Owen was not helping.

“Casey, I’m sure you’ve met Alex Karev,” Owen said, trying to keep Casey from hiding in the bathroom and get him to meet the people that were practically family.

Casey had on a tight smile as he nodded, “It’s nice to see you, Doctor Karev.”

Jo snorted quietly from where she was standing behind Alex, she leaned over and whispered something in her husband's ear.

“Likewise, Parker,” Alex said.

The four of them stood there for a few moments of awkward silence, before Jo declared, “I’m thirsty.” And proceed to drag Alex along with her to get something to drink.

“You don’t have to call them Doctor, Casey, we’re here as friends,” Owen muttered into his boyfriend's ear.

Casey gave him a look, “You’re here as a friend, I’m here as that Intern that you just so happen to be dating.” he responded quietly.

Owen rolled his eyes, “You are here, Casey Parker, as my boyfriend, and I am very proud of that fact,” Owen saw the look on Casey’s face as he said that, “At least try and mingle, and try to stop calling people Doctor?” Owen asked.

“I’ll, try, I guess,” Casey gave in, it was only a little bit, then he could leave on the fact that had had an overly early shift tomorrow -seriously, whose idea was to have shifts start at four am?- and he could angst about this at home.

“Casey Parker! I didn’t think you’d actually show up!” Amelia exclaimed as she walked over.

Casey took a breath, this- this he could deal with, “Well, I didn’t ‘show up’ so much as was dragged.”

Amelia laughed, “Well whatever you want to call it, glad you’re here so Owen can shut up about trying to get the rest of us to meet you outside of work.”

“Hey!” The man in question shouted.

“You,” Amelia pointed at Casey, “Are going to mingle with me.”

He tried, he really did. But everyone was his boss and it was weird. Doctor Pierce was nice enough to take pity on him and didn’t mention it when he kept calling her Doctor.

The one Casey wasn’t looking forward to talking to was Doctor Grey. Not because he thought she was a terrible person, but because of the number of times Taryn tried to work her into a conversation. And he really wanted to be a good friend and maybe not let it slip that she had a massive crush on Doctor Grey. Not to mention the fact that she was Owen’s ex-wife’s best friend, and his other ex-wife’s sister, so all in all, Casey tried to avoid her.

It went well for most of the night, then, Casey went to hide in the Kitchen. It was a weird move, he knew that, but Teddy, Amelia, and Owen were insisting on his mingling, and Casey just wanted a few minutes alone to panic.

He should have remembered his luck when it came to running into people he was trying to avoid. Because Meredith Grey was in the kitchen.

She was leaning against the counter but looked up when she heard footsteps.

“Sorry,” Casey panicked, “I’m trying to hide from the small talk.”

To his surprise she let out a small laugh, “Trust me, I get it. I didn’t even want to have this whole get together thing but Maggie was hell-bent on doing it and Amelia agreed, so,” she threw her arms in a ‘what are we gonna do’ type way, “Here we are.”

“Owen practically dragged me here,” Casey said. He had no idea why he talking. “Something about ‘meeting the people I care about’ and all that jazz. As if you aren’t all my boss and this isn’t one of the most awkward positions I’ve ever been in.”

“You know I was you once,” Meredith said, “I was the Intern dating an Attending.”

Casey raised an eyebrow. “Really? What happened?”

“I married him. ” Meredith had a fond smile on her face like she was remembering something.

Casey hadn’t been working at Grey-Sloan for an overly long time, but he thinks he would have picked up that Meredith Grey was married, especially while being friends with Taryn. “Where is he now? If you don’t mind me asking.”

The smile left her face, “Dead. He got hit by a semi-truck and ended up in some half-ass hospital where they apparently had a thing for not doing head CT’s.”

“I'm so sorry, Doc-” Casey cut himself off, he had been told all night to drop the formalities, and if a time ever called for doing so it was now, “Meredith. I can’t even imagine what that must have been like.”

“It's fine,” She said, shaking her head slightly, “It was years ago.”

“That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt,” Casey pointed out, “Losing someone important never stops hurting. It may begin to hurt less with time but is to never fully stops. But that’s okay. It makes someone human.”

Meredith gave him a look, “Talking from experience?”

“You try growing up in a small town trans and gay,” he laughed without any humour, “You lose people you thought you could trust. And you lose people who you did trust because they wanted to stop hating themselves.”

“Sounds kind of-”

“Hellish?” Casey finished. “Yeah a little bit, but you find people who make it more bearable.”

“Can’t deny that,” Meredith agreed.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence.

“You know,” Meredith stated, “We aren’t that bad to be around.”

Casey smiled, “No. But -and no offence- but I’d rather be at home, sleeping.”

“Trust me, I think we’d all rather be sleeping.”

“Alright, I have a question. Was it really your idea to invite me or?” Casey trailed off. 

Meredith shook her head. “Amelia kind of, ordered me to invite you.”

“Makes sense,” Casey said after a moment. He glanced down at his watch. Shit, he really should leave before he’s stuck with being exhausted during his shift.

“Have somewhere to be?” Meredith asked.

Casey sighed, “My bed. I have a shift at four am which mean-”

“Waking up at three am?” she finished.

“Pretty much.” Casey said, “I love my job, but why do I have to have the weirdest hours?”

Meredith laughed and walked over to Casey, “It only gets worse from here.” She patted his shoulder and left the kitchen. Casey followed and was instantly crowded by Owen and Amelia asking why he had left.

Casey put up his hands, “As much as I would like to say, I would like to sleep before my shift so, I gotta go.”

“Alright. Go, sleep,” Owen said, kissing Casey on the cheek, “But you’ll be missed.”

Casey waved him off. “Yeah, yeah.”

Walking to his car -which Owen had insisted they take, seeing as Casey would need to leave, while Owen himself could just catch a ride with Amelia and Teddy- Casey came to the conclusion that tonight wasn’t the worst thing ever. But he  _ would _ be getting payback.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is Interns & Owen bonding so look out for that 
> 
> comments & kudos are just, please


End file.
